A storm brings comfort and somtimes love
by Night Fairy 213
Summary: Mikan and Natsume get lost in a snow storm after battling some bears they run into. Natsume acts natural while Mikan is shivering from the cold. Will the two survive? FIND OUT! Rated for swareing. Got the chppie up! ENJOY!


Ok! This is my first Gakuen Alice story so it might be a little crummy...Otherwise! I hope you guys enjoy! Here we go!! WWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...Sorry...Can't resist! -

* * *

Mikan was walking just for fun when she walked towards the tree where Natsume was sitting. She stopped next to Natsume while Natsume looked up to see Mikan standing next to him. 

"Hi Natsume!" Mikan said happily as always.

"What do you want, Polka dots?" Natsume said as always and Mikan sighed.

"Anyway. I just wanted to say hi. You know how I am." Mikan said.

"Ya." Natsume said as he sighed.

"Well, I have a favor to ask. Could you tell Sensei that I need to go to the shop to get something please?" Mikan asked.

"Whatever." Natsume said.

"Thanks! See ya later!" Mikan said as she ran off to the store. Natsume watched as Mikan ran off. He felt a little different around Mikan then anyone else, but he ignored this feeling and just got up and walked to the building. When the final class of the day, he told Sensei that Mikan wasn't going to be in for today and Sensei said that was fine. As the class passed faster than usual and all that they talked about was reviews over different Alices which ended the class quickly. The class left as Natsume just walked around the grounds thinking about different things when all of a sudden Iinchou asked Natsume something.

"Hey. Natsume? Have you seen Mikan?" Iinchou asked.

"She went to the store." Natsume said.

"I know that. It's just getting late and she hasn't gotten back. I was wondering if you could go looking for her." Iinchou asked as Natsume sighed.

"Why can't you look for her yourself?" Natsume said.

"I have homework." Iinchou said. Natsume sighed again.

"Fine..." Natsume said as the worriedness slipped out a little bit.

"You ok?" Iinchou asked.

"Hm? Ya. Just tired. Be back soon." Natsume said as walked into the forest that lead to the store. Natsume started to run for about 2 hours before getting tired.

"Damn it. Where could she have gone? Rather then the store." Natsume said to himself as he heard bears growling and a girl screaming help. The scream made him wide eyed since it sounded like Mikan. He ran towards the scream and he went wide eyed for he saw 3 bears. 3!!!!!!!! One bear tried to get Mikan, but she ran out of the way, but then she was scratched on the arm by another bear. Natsume became even more wide eyed, but then he became furious! His body lit up in flames that scared the bears away, but his rage wouldn't stop and he started to attack the bears while smiling evilly for some odd reason. When Mikan saw this she dashed over, still holding her arm, and hugged Natsume while closing her eyes tightly. Natsume went wide eyed.

"Natsume! Stop! I'm alright! I'M ALRIGHT!!!!" Mikan yelled as Natsume powered down. Natsume looked down at Mikan wide eyed and he did something he never did before. He blushed. Mikan blushed aswell while becoming wide eyed at what she was doing before quickly separating from Natsume.

"S-sorry..." Mikan said as Natsume just looked wide eyed, but then returned back to his original attitude and he said,

"Come'on. Lets head back. Everyone is worried sick about you." Mikan looked sadly as she nodded, but after taking one step, she fell to one knee holding her arm tighter. Natsume went wide eyed a little before walking over and kneeling down besides Mikan and wrapping her arm in a cloth he found in her bag. It stopped the bleeding, but she couldn't move a muscle. Natsume had to carry Mikan on his back. While on Natsume's back, Mikan blushed but smiled at the fact she was this close to Natsume. Mikan closed her eyes for and fell asleep for a few minutes before feeling the hard surface of wood. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in the tree trunk and saw it was snowing terribly and that she was cold. Natsume was sitting next to her.

"Well, about time your awake. I was getting worried sick." Natsume said and he went wide eyed at what he just said. Mikan blushed at what came out of Natsume's mouth.

"I'm going...to sit over there." Natsume said as he walked over to another side of the tree trunk.

_"Why I'm I like this when I'm near her?"_ Natsume thought but then he went wide that he probably found the reason, but he doubted it. _"No...It can't be that...She is happy and free while I'm...in the dark alone and that the way it's going to stay. I don't deserve her...I never will..."_

"Natsume?" Mikan said as Natsume snapped out of it.

"Hm?" Natsume asked.

"Are you ok?" Mikan asked.

"Yes. Now please. Don't interfere with the darkness not meant for your eyes. The darkness...of being alone..." Natsume said sadly as Mikan stared sadly, but put a hand on Natsume's face which made him look at her wide eyed. Mikan smiled with her eyes half lidded and Natsume smiled the way. Which he rarely did. Mikan started to shiver as she held the back over neck.

"Here. Do this to keep your neck warm." Natsume said as he pulled the ponytails out of Mikan's hair. Her hair flew down and Natsume thought she looked beautiful. But then he started crying as darkness filled his eyes. But that was because he was happy that someone was bringing him out of the lonely darkness he was in for so long. Mikan went wide eyed.

"Natsume..." Mikan said as she was pulled by Natsume into his arms. Mikan went more wide eyed.

"Don't...look...at my face..." Natsume said as Mikan smiled and closed her eyes. After looking at eachother while still in their embrace, Mikan dried Natsume tears as they both smiled at eachother. Then all of a sudden the heard a tree fall and Mikan dove deeper into Natsume's arms. Natsume put his arms on Mikan's back as Mikan cried. He looked at her and she looked at him still in their embrace and Natsume dried Mikan's tears. Mikan smiled as Natsume smiled back. They both got closer to eachothers faces and kept getting closer until their lips met as they closed their eyes. Mikan felt like she was in a dream. She was kissing THE Natsume! Her first love. Can you believe it? Her pounded out of her chest before their lips met, but then feeling safe in Natsume's arms, she wrapped her arms lovingly around Natsume's neck. Natsume did feel different around Mikan then anyone else. A LOT different. He never felt this way before. He was so nervous that he nearly missed.

_"I feel different. I feel that I have found...I don't know...love? Ah, gees. My heart pounding out of my chest. Well...I guess that's to be expected...I guess I like Mikan. In that way...The knucklehead I have picking on since she got here. I guess that different loves...Come in different packages." _Natsume thought as he returned Mikan's affection by wrapping his arms around Mikan's waist once more. The separated to breath still in eachothers arms. Then they looked into eachothers eyes. But then Natsume went wide eyed for Mikan was crying. He embraced Mikan more.

"What's wrong?" Natsume asked.

"It's...I...If we can keep this...then...I want you to stop using your Alice...because if you use it more you'll die... and if you die...I'll be alone...and...I...I...I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!!!" Mikan yelled. Natsume looked at her while still in the hug and dried Mikan's tears.

"I know but...how am I to protect the ones that are my friends?" Natsume said as Mikan cried a little bit more.

"But...I don't want you to die..." Mikan said.

"I know. But if I don't do anything then I would still be waisting my life ." Natsume said as he dried more of Mikan's tears as Mikan smiled and laid her head on Natsume's chest. Natsume smiled as Mikan asked him something,

"Why are you afraid?" Natsume looked at Mikan as Mikan looked at him.

"Huh?" Natsume said.

"Your powers. Why are you afraid of them?"

"I'm not afraid of it...people are..." Natsume said sadly.

"I'm not." Mikan said as she looked at Natsume.

"You've seen it so many times. Of coarse YOUR not afraid of it..." Natsume said.

"I was." Mikan said as Natsume looked at Mikan wide eyed with his mouth open a little bit.

"When you activated your powers...I was afraid of the flames." Mikan said as Natsume looked away with his eyes closed tightly.

"You weren't afraid of the flames...You were afraid of me..." Natsume said sadly. Mikan just smiled with here eyes half lidded and put a hand of Natsume's cheek and he looked at her wide again.

"I want all of you, Natsume. That includes your powers." Mikan said as she closed her eyes and placed her lips on Natsume's for a brief kiss. Natsume smiled. It didn't matter what he was like. All that did matter was that they were with eachother. He closed his own eyes and leaned a little father, telling Mikan that he loved her, as did Mikan in return.

* * *

Everyone was getting worried, but because of the snow storm they couldn't start looking. Luckily, the snow storm cleared up the next morning. Hotoru found the in the trunk first and Mikan was siting up sleeping while she rested her head and one of her hands on Natsume's chest. Natsume was sitting up sleeping aswell and had an arm, protectively, around Mikan's small waist as he tilted his head onto Mikan's a little and Mikan smiled and so did Natsume. Hotoru smiled and everyone looked in and they went chibi eyed with their mouths wide open. But then they just smiled and decided to leave them alone and they covered the two with a blanket to make them warmer. They left them, but left a note stating why they left them alone. After they left, the two woke up and they smiled but then they noticed the blanket and the note they read it. 

_"Dear Natsume and Mikan,_

_We got worried and we searched for you just to let you know. We found you both here and you both looked so cute!" _Natsume and Mikan blushed a little on that one with their chibi eyes._ "We decided to leave you two alone so you wouldn't be disturbed by our cursed babbling. HA HA!!! Anyway, we hope you guys feel fine when you wake up. BYE!!!"_

_Iinchou._

Mikan smiled and fell asleep on Natsume's side. Natsume smiled as he fell asleep aswell as the sun glimmered on the snow.

* * *

DONE!!!!!!!! Let me know what you guys think. I hope it's not crappy. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed it! BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
